


when they have been exhumed

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Inktober 2019 [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frankenstein (Mary Shelley) Fusion, Angst, Because resurrection, Gen, Inktober 2019, Logan is Frankenstein, Temporary Character Death, Virgil is the Creature, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Doctor Logan Frankenstein makes a grave error. Written for Inktober Day 14: Creature





	when they have been exhumed

**Author's Note:**

> I had a concert last night, sorry I'm late on catching up!

“Almost… done,” Doctor Logan Frankenstein grunted, finishing the last stitch of his creation. After months of work, he was almost done with his greatest creation, and tonight was the perfect night to bring said creation to life. He simply had to finish stitching everything together before the storm tonight.

His best friend Patton had made sure he had food, so as soon as he was done sewing everything together, he took a quick break to eat the food Patton had prepared. Logan wasn’t willing to deal with Patton’s Disappointed Dad Eyes tonight, so he made sure to eat at least a little of the food now. He’d have more later. For now, he had an experiment to complete. 

After a bit of struggle, Logan managed to get his creation onto the table and strapped down. The storm had just begun to start, and with that, he jumped over to the pulley system attached to the table and began to hoist the table into the air. It wouldn’t do any good if he missed his chance because he was too slow. 

He managed to get the table positioned just in time as a lightning bolt streaked down from the sky, striking his creation with a blinding glare. Logan yelped and released the chain to cover his eyes, only realising once both his hands had released that that meant the table would now fall to the ground. He screeched and lunged to catch the chains, managing to stop the table after it had only fallen a couple of feet. His palms hurt, granted, but he’d saved his creation. Slowly, carefully, he lowered the table all the way to the floor before scrambling over, desperate to see what had happened with his greatest creation. 

The creature’s eyes were open, but his chest was not rising. Logan groaned as he saw this and ran a hand through his hair, already running his calculations again to see where he went wrong. He’d killed his creation before it was ever alive. He needed to start back over. 

“Wha-” a new, soft, baritone voice rumbled. Logan stiffened and turned around, eyes widening as he saw his creation trying to sit up, frowning at the loose bonds around him. He rushed to release his creation, laughing with joy as he did. He’d succeeded! 

“I’m Doctor Logan Frankenstein, pleasure to meet you!” Logan laughed, pulling the creature up and vigorously shaking his hand. “Oh, we have so much work to do together!” 

“I… I was dead,” the creature rumbled, eyes glowing. “And now I’m not.” He turned his glowing golden eyes onto Logan, and an uneasy sensation shot through Logan. He stepped back slightly, and the creature followed him. “I was dead, but here I am. What did you do, Doctor Frankenstein?” 

“I… I gave you life,” Logan whispered, eyes widening as the full magnitude of the situation hit him. “I gave you life by making you from scratch.” 

“You should not have done that. The dead should stay dead,” the creature growled, towering over Logan. “You played with the forces of nature.” 

“I was trying to discover a way to help!” Logan yelped, tripping backwards onto a table. The creature chuckled and grabbed Logan’s face, hauling him up to stare him right in the eyes. 

“No. What you did was make a monster, and in the process, you became a monster yourself.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys thought! 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
